


Homestuck Requiem

by hyruleHistorian



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And some who haven't, Gen, Poetry, Pretty much everyone in Homestuck, Who's ever died, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyruleHistorian/pseuds/hyruleHistorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a moment to think about just how many people have died in Homestuck.  Then take another moment to listen to their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I've been putting off work on my other projects, for no reason other than I just haven't been feeling it, and I'm sorry about that. But then today's upd8, and I go into mourning and suddenly have inspiration to write. I did the math, some time ago, and about 15 of HS's 100+ cast have never suffered any form of death. (If you need more perspective, maybe 4 of these are main characters, and two of those four are HIC and LE.) So, inspired by that, and destroyed by Jade's fate, I put words together and came up with this. Dedicated to every character who has ever died, and to Jade especially.

The boy Heir is dead, the boy Heir is dead  
Stabbed by Jack Noir on his ordained death bed

The boy Heir is dead, the boy Heir is lost  
The troll that he heeded withheld him the cost

The boy Heir, the boy Heir, the Heir’s dead once more  
Stabbed in his chest, just like he was before

His nanna is dead, and her gambit has run  
Destroyed by a meteor and infant named John

His father is dead, and a trophy was made  
By John’s father’s killer, who wields a long blade

The Seer girl is dead, the grim one, the dark  
The one who acquired a grey eldritch mark

The Seer girl is dead, her dreamself is done  
Her life, it was swallowed in making a sun

Her mother is dead, her wine on the floor  
Her wine that was spilled by the fiend Jack Noir

Her feline is dead, though a secret he told  
Now Jasper’s coffin has become dry and cold

The Time Knight is dead, he was shot by his friend  
She screams it was accident, but it still meant his end

His brother is dead, by his own sword impaled  
Though he fought long and hard, against Jack he failed

The Time Knight is dead, and is dead, and is dead  
A thousand clones of him bleed paradox red

The Knight’s dream is dead, just like that of the Seer  
The sun-star of green he did make, conq’ring fear

The Witch, she is dead, her dream life she gave  
As Prospit’s moon shattered, a friend-Heir to save

Her grandpa is dead, an unlucky shot  
But he was a prowler, is what Tavros thought

The Witch, she is dead, Typheus to blame  
With no John, no escape from her meteor came

Her dog, Bec, is dead, its sprite was combined  
He dwells now only submerged in her mind

The Witch, she is dead, she was blown to her doom  
Who knew that shaving cream, of all things, went “boom”

Karkat is dead, the mutant-hued red  
Now littered the landscape, as dying he bled

The Signless is dead, he suffering died  
That someday his ideals might be realized

Karkat is dead, was taken by Jack  
All because Vriska went free to attack

Terezi is dead, in that same line as he,  
T’would end in her death, if it were to be

Redglare is dead, hung from the noose  
Intended for Mindfang, who tricked her way loose

Aradia’s dead, her rust blood was shed  
Revenge from the spider for the ghosts of the dead

The Handmaid is dead, at last done her work  
Freed from her master by Empress’s fork

Sollux is dead, in suff’ring and pain  
The call of G’bolyb tore into his brain

The Helmsman is dead, of the Empress cut loose  
The Glub that took trollkind freed him from his use

Nepeta is dead, by a club she was killed,  
If she had stayed put, green would not have been spilled

The Disciple is dead, in solitude she grieves  
Her tears and his writings are all that she leaves

Tavros is dead, with his own lance run through  
By Vriska, his matesprit, though sometimes black too

The Summoner’s dead, and how we don’t know  
But his uprising failed, too many laid low

The drinker is dead, and with her died too  
The orb that would give them their race made anew

The mother is dead, the pirate’s poor slave  
The Orphaner sent her to a watery grave

Vriska is dead, a stab in the back  
The Seer could not let her go off to face Jack

Mindfang is dead, her match she did meet  
Fated in him that her fate was complete

Void’s Heir is dead, shot in the knee  
Choked by blood superiority

Darkleer is dead, the e%iled one  
Yet did he regret the act he had done?

Eridan’s dead, and it sure seems to me  
He’s not half the troll that he used to be

Dualscar’s dead, no more orders he calls  
His purple hues decorate the Grand Highblood’s walls

The Highblood is dead, good riddance to him  
Too many trolls died on the spur of his whim

Feferi is dead, an heiress no more  
White science’s power made fuschia blood pour

The lusii are dead, each and every one  
Ordained to their fate before Sgrub begun

The scratch trolls are dead, from a tumor they died  
In the bubbles they dwell, for they failed when they tried

Life’s Maiden is dead, Red Miles her doom  
On Derse she did fall, and Derse was her tomb

The Maiden is dead, her Prospit self killed  
Once again Jack Noir was behind the blood spilled

The Maiden is dead, on a Crypt she awoke  
Just before English through Jack Prospit broke

Her poppop is dead, comedically died  
Grew up under Crocker but still remained kind

The Page boy is dead, and dead hope is too  
Allergic to peanuts, his dream time came due

The Page boy is dead, woke on Prospit once more  
Before its destruction, down to the core

His grandma is dead, she was forked in the back  
Her defiance was strong, yet Betty had the last laugh

The Rogue girl is dead, for one cannot escape  
The Miles, who found her, her stomach agape

The Void Rogue is dead, awoken on Derse  
Its moon was consumed in a fiery burst

Her mother is dead, though she fought Crocker’s plans  
The troll was too much, and she died by her hands

The Prince, he is dead, he is purposely dead  
In order to wake him, he cut off his head

The Prince, he is dead, he is dead once again  
On Derse as it crumbled, he lost life to ascend

His brother is dead, and he died long ago  
But not before killing both chief juggalos

The consorts are dead, the nobles alone  
The lands are now empty, the imps are of bone

The White Queen is dead, though she fled from her moon  
Jack Noir still came and proved exiles’ doom

The White King is dead, after waiting so long  
The lotus, it bloomed, with a flower of wrong

AR is dead, and again it was Jack  
Who took off his head with a single attack

The author is dead, but this is okay  
Not many of us liked him anyway

Doc Scratch is dead, and while this is true  
He was, semifortunately, quite disliked too

The Space Muse is dead, the cherub is dead  
Her brother controls now her space in their head

The Felt gang are dead, from one to fifteen  
The Crew has destroyed their mansion of green

So many have died as this game marches on  
Yet it does not care if its players are gone  
But let us recall those, pay honor to them  
Let us mourn proper, a sad requiem

**Author's Note:**

> And one last couplet that I saved for the very end:
> 
> The Witch, she is dead now, her darkened self squished  
> We wanted her freedom, but not.... not- like this.
> 
>  
> 
> (Jaaaaaaaaaaaaadeeeeeee why)


End file.
